


Free day

by Evergade



Series: Hijack June week 2018 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, beastiality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Lorsque Jack se réveilla, il avait chaud. Ce qui l'étonna étant donné qu'ils étaient au milieu de l'hiver. Il toucha la fourrure dans laquelle il dormait et vit qu'elle respirait. Il se réveilla complémentent et regarda autour de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'Hiccup s'était transformé en loup pendant la nuit. En deux ans de cavale à travers la France, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que la Bête avait de nouveau fait un massacre ?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack June week 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676761
Kudos: 1





	Free day

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Lorsque Jack se réveilla, il avait chaud. Ce qui l'étonna étant donné qu'ils étaient au milieu de l'hiver. Il toucha la fourrure dans laquelle il dormait et vit qu'elle respirait. Il se réveilla complémentent et regarda autour de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'Hiccup s'était transformé en loup pendant la nuit. En deux ans de cavale à travers la France, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que la Bête avait de nouveau fait un massacre ? Sa présence était censée éviter ce genre de chose. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

La Bête bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle bailla, ouvrant sa gueule pleine de crocs et Jack, bien que pas très rassuré, fut soulagé de constater qu'elle n'était pas couverte de sang. La Bête regarda Jack, qui sentit son cœur s’accélère.

-Qu'as tu fais, cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

La Bête se pencha vers lui et frotta son museau contre son visage. Jack se détendit et lui caressa le museau. La Bête s'enroula davantage sur elle-même et le poussa du museau contre elle. Jack se laissa faire, tombant dans la dense fourrure noire et finit par se rendormir rapidement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla un peu plus tard, Jack était seul dans le lit, sa couverture en laine de mouton remonté jusqu'au cou. Il se leva, s'habilla et partit chercher son amant. Il le trouva dehors, à cuisiner le petit déjeuné.

-Bonjour.

Hiccup le regarda.

-Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Ça a été…

Hiccup eut un petit sourire triste en le voyant garder ses distances.

-Tu m'as vu, alors…

-Tu t'es réellement changé, cette nuit ?

-Oui.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est moi qui ai voulus me transformer.

-Tu as tué des gens ?

-Hein ? Bien sûr que non !

Hiccup se leva énervé.

-Je t'ai dit que depuis que tu étais là, ce genre de chose ne m'arrivait plus !

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es transformé ? Hiccup, je ne suis pas fâché, j'essaie juste de comprendre.

-D’accord, soupira le jeune homme. Cette nuit, je me suis changé parce que tu tremblais de froid.

-Pardon ?

-Tu grelottais. J'ai eut peur que tu ne passes pas la nuit, alors… Je me suis changé pour t’apporter de la chaleur. La Bête est bien plus chaude que moi.

-C'est pour ça…

-Rien que pour ça, je te donne ma parole. Je… La Bête n'a tué personne.

Jack soupira et sourit.

-Réveille-moi, la prochaine fois, parce que ça m'a inquiété, cette nuit.

-Excuses-moi. Mais elle ne t'a rien fait ?

-Rien, elle s'est même montré très amicale. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime bien.

-J'imagine…

Hiccup reprit la cuisson de leur déjeuner et Jack s'installa à côté de lui. Ils déjeunèrent en silence.

Le soir quand il alla se coucher, Jack lui demanda si Hiccup comptait se retransformer cette nuit.

-Probablement. Il fait encore très froid. Mais je dois encore aller poser des pièges. Tu dormiras quand je reviendrais.

Jack l'embrassa chastement.

-À demain matin, alors.

Il s'assit sur le lit, alors qu'il entendit Hiccup sortir. Il s'allongea correctement et inspira profondément. Il s'enroula dans la couverture et essaya de trouver le sommeil. En vain. L'odeur de la Bête lui imprimait les narines, en même temps que celle d'Hiccup. Jack se retourna vers le côté du lit qu'occupait son amant et respira davantage son odeur. Il s'allongea sur le dos et prit le coussin d'Hiccup pour le plaquer contre son visage.

''Il sent tellement bon…'' se dit-il en respirant son odeur.

Sans y prêter attention, il se caressa le ventre doucement. Dans son esprit, l'image de son amant s'imprima et il ferma les yeux, en détaillant chaque parcelle. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, ses taches de rousseur, son nez rond, sa dentition de travers, la petite cicatrice qu'il avait sur le menton…

Très vite, il se sentit excité et se mit à caresser son membre durcissant.

-Hiccup…

Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant aux quelques fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, au plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré et accéléra le rythme.

- _Hiccup_ …

-Je suis là.

Jack ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans le lit.

-Tu… Tu es déjà rentré…

-Ça te prend souvent de te donner du plaisir sans moi ?

-… C'est… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

S'il n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise, il aurait remarqué qu'Hiccup n'était pas vraiment fâché. Le jeune chasseur posa sa besace à côté de la porte et grimpa sur le lit.

-Comme ça, tu aimes te donner du plaisir sans moi…

-Non… Non…

Hiccup se mit sur lui.

-Continues…

-Hiccup…

-Ou veux-tu que je le fasse ?

Jack se mordit la lèvre et Hiccup sourit. Il se mit à le masturber doucement et se pencha vers lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Déshabille-moi.

Jack s'empressa d'obéir, lui retirant sa cape puis l'armure en cuir qu'il avait dessous tout en luttant contre le plaisir qui s'emparait de lui. Hiccup se retrouva vite uniquement vêtu de ses bas et de sa tunique. Il cessa de masturber Jack et retira sa tunique. Puis il se pencha vers lui et lui enleva son pantalon. Il caressa ses parties génitales tout en préparant son anus à sa pénétration. Jack gémissait délicieusement à ses oreilles et Hiccup se sentit tellement excité qu'il abrégea rapidement pour le pénétrer doucement. Jack grimaça.

-Ça va aller ?

-Bouge un peu, ça passera, le rassura-t-il.

Hiccup se mit à bouger lentement en embrassant son amant, le plaisir grimpant rapidement.

''D'habitude, j'ai plus de contrôle…'' se dit-il, en sentant les mains de Jack s'agripper à sa chevelure. Le berger se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, et il fut de plus en plus difficile pour Hiccup de tenir. Il le désirait tellement. Quand il était rentré dans leur petit foyer de fortune, il avait immédiatement senti l'odeur de l'excitation de Jack dans l'air. Et quand il l'avait vu sur le lit, se donnant du plaisir en gémissant son nom, il avait voulu le prendre sur-le-champ. Il grogna de plaisir en le revoyant, allongé, offert, attendant qu'Hiccup le fasse siens…

-Hiccup… Tes yeux…

Hiccup regarda Jack, qui avait un peu pâli.

-Quoi ?

-Ils sont… Ils sont jaunes…

Trop pris dans son désir, Hiccup n'avait pas pris garde qu'il se transformait. Mais cette fois, c'était indépendant de sa volonté. Il voulut se retirer de Jack, mais c'était trop tard. Il vit ses mains se couvrir de fourrure et la douleur habituelle de sa transformation se fit sentir.

-Hiccup…

-Vas-t'en ! Lui ordonna-t-il avant de perdre totalement le contrôle.

La Bête sortit.

Jack, complètement terrifié à ce qu'il se passait, essaya de s'enfuir. Il se retourna et essaya de descendre du lit. Mais en un éclair, la Bête avait bondi sur lui et lui avait attrapé deux mains avec ses pattes et les avaient bloqué au-dessus de sa tête. Jack ne bougea plus, terrifié. La Bête se pencha vers lui, renifla son odeur avant de grogner. Jack essaya de rester parfaitement immobile, chose qui se révéla compliquée lorsqu'il sentit l’érection de la Bête. Elle mit une patte sur l'une de ses fesses et Jack sentit les griffes acéré lui caresser la peau. Puis il sentit quelque chose d'énorme à l'entrée de son anus et essaya de voir ce que la Bête faisait. Lorsqu'il se fit pénétrer par un organe bien plus gros que celui dont il avait l'habitude, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et enfonça sa tête dans les coussins. LaBête lui renifla le visage et passa un coup de son énorme langue rappeuse sur son dos. Jack réalisa qu'elle ne bougeait pas, et qu'elle attendait qu'il aille mieux pour le faire.

Il souffla un peu puis se donna du courage. Plus vite ça serait commencé, plus vite ça serait fini. Il bougea un peu et la Bête comprit instantanément. Elle se mit à aller et venir à un rythme relativement soutenu. Elle se mit à genoux derrière lui et relâcha la pression sur ses mains. Il sentit deux mains griffues lui attraper la taille pour s'enfoncer davantage en lui.

Jack essaya de rester calme, malgré la tension qu'il ressentait. La Bête colla son museau dans son cou qu'elle renifla avec intérêt. Elle lécha derrière son oreille en ronronnant et accéléra. Et malgré lui, Jack sentit l'excitation s’emparer de lui et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

La Bête bougea à un rythme effréné à l’intérieur de lui. Quand ses griffes s'enfonçaient un peu trop dans sa peau, elle les plaça à côté de son corps, agrippant le lit de fortune pour continuer à le pilonner. Il se retrouva presque écrasé entre la Bête et le lit, et perdant complètement pied sous le plaisir coupable qu'il ressentait, il s'accrocha aux pattes de la Bête alors qu'elle continuait de le besogner. Quelques minutes de ce traitement fini par les faire jouir tous les deux.

Jack s'écroula sur le lit, incapable d'en supporter plus. Elle commença à le nettoyer de son énorme langue, lui enlevant la sueur qu'il avait sur le corps, puis lécha son anus, pour le nettoyer et jack, qui aurait volontiers piqué un somme se retrouva rapidement de nouveau excité. Il se mit sur le dos et caressa la tête de l'animal. Il voulait lui demander d’arrêter, mais elle renifla son sexe tendu et grimpa encore une fois sur lui. Jack ne fut pas si surpris de se faire pénétrer une fois encore.

Après quelques coups en douceur, elle reprit ses coups de boutoir précédent et le lit claqua sur le mur. Jack se dit vaguement qu'ils allaient le casser avant d’enfoncer ses mains dans la fourrure noire. La Bête colla ses babines près de son visage et lui lécha le côté de la figure. Elle le saisit par la taille pour le coller davantage à elle et Jack enlaça sa nuque et entoura son énorme taille de ses jambes tout en subissant avec délice les assauts de l'animal. Quand elle jouit, elle enfonça ses crocs dans le montant du lit en poussant un grognement qui fit probablement fuir tous les oiseaux de la région. Trois coups sur son sexe suffirent à achever Jack qui s'endormit juste après, complètement épuisé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la Bête était entrain de le nettoyé avec sa langue. Jack s'étira paresseusement. Il caressa son visage et la Bête appuya sa tête contre sa main. Elle s'enroula sur elle-même autour de lui et il s'appuya contre elle.

-Merci, murmura Jack avant de se rendormir.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour de bon, Jack vit qu'Hiccup avait repris sa forme normal. Il le regardait avec un air inquiet.

-Tu va bien ?

-Oui… Je pense que je ne pourrais pas me lever d'ici un bon moment, mais ça va…

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier. Ça n'aurait jamais du arrivé.

Jack se redressa.

-Hiccup, tu ne t'es pas transformé depuis plusieurs mois. Je pense que c'est normal qu'elle veuille sortir de temps en temps.

-Mais à cause de… À cause de moi, tu es blessé…

-Je survivrais, sourit Jack.

-Elle aurait pu te tuer !

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Dès qu'elle a vu que j'étais… Que je répondais… Elle n'a pas essayé de me faire du mal. Elle était même relativement douce… Toute proportion gardée.

Hiccup s'assit sur le lit.

-Tu devrais t'en alle r, avant que ça recommence.

-Et te laisser tout seul ? Hors de question.

-Jack, si ça recommence…

-Eh bien ça recommencera. Quelle est l'autre alternative, sinon ? Je m'en vais ? En te laissant seul ? Tu ne tiendras pas un mois sans tuer quelqu'un.

Hiccup ne répondit pas. Jack lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Si je reste, on pourra continuer d’empêcher ça.

-Tu risques de… Ça pourrait se reproduire.

-Eh bien ça se reproduira. Et on fera avec. Honnêtement, je préfère… Me faire prendre par un loup géant une fois de temps en temps pour calmer la Bête que vous laisser seul et apprendre qu'elle assassine une personne par semaine…

Hiccup ne dit rien pendant longtemps.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

-Certain.

-Je ne te mérite pas, murmura Hiccup en le prenant contre lui.

Jack sourit et l'enlaça à son tour. Il essaya de réconforter son amant du mieux qu'il put. Et pour la partie où il lui avouait qu'il avait bien aimé se faire prendre par un loup géant, eh bien… Ça pouvait attendre...


End file.
